Driver experience is very important to automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEM)s. The experience a driver has with a vehicle can drive future sales, positive word-of-mouth, and generally promote the reputation of the OEM. Accordingly, OEMs are constantly on the lookout for ways to improve the in-vehicle experience.
Because vehicles are purchased for use in a variety of climates, different choices may be made by different drivers based on an initial comfort level when a vehicle is entered. That is, in a hot climate with lots of sun, drivers may avoid dark seats that can heat up easily. In a cold climate, leather seats may be avoided, as it tends to feel colder than fabric upon initial contact.
Many of these selections, and much initial discomfort, could be mitigated or alleviated if the vehicle was made comfortable before the driver ever entered the vehicle. Additionally, if the vehicle could warm up or cool down in advance of use, battery efficiency might be improved as well.